The Gemini Series
by Keikokin
Summary: This is the entire Gemini Series. Draco/Harry/OMC COMPLETE SLASH TWINCEST, OMC, FLUFF, Romance


**Gemini Rising Chapter 1**

Gemini Rising by Keikokin  
Special thanks to Cofaym for bunny bouncing  
And to nsyncrocker14 for britishisms  
Beta Credit goes to SHENOA! Thank you so very much!  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is a trademark of J. and Time Warner Entertainment Company. I don't own it nor do I make any money from this. No malicious intent is meant in anyway shape or form.

**Warnings:** NC-17/MA: Twincest, PWP, OMC/DM, HP/OMC, HP/DM/OMC

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy entered the family study nervously. Of course, to see him you would never know it. As always he was cool, calm, and ever the Malfoy. His mask was firmly in place, even when his parents called him into "the room". Draco had never cared for the study; perhaps it was the paddle and lash on the wall reminding him of the few punishments he'd received over his seventeen years. Or maybe it was that this room was only used for serious matters. Regardless, he'd been summoned and he was going in. A last thought of sheer insanity entered his mind: "Perhaps they will tell me I'm a Veela coming into my inheritance." Draco chuckled at the thought and thus entered the room with a smirk.

Narcissa Malfoy sat facing a chair, smiling happily at the occupant. The trademark sneer was missing from her face, which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow. He could see Lucius over the chair with his back to him, facing a window and looking pensive. As if he could sense his son, Lucius turned with a small smile to look upon him. Lucius stood proudly looking at Draco then a side-glance went to the chair. Draco was now wondering who was sitting in that chair. Lucius cleared his throat and Draco stood at attention.

"Draco, your mother and I have been keeping something from you. Circumstances being what they were with the Dark Lord, certain things needed to be kept secret," Lucius looked at Draco to make sure he understood.

Draco gave an imperceptible nod. The War had forced many noble families such as the Malfoys to hold their cards close to their chests so they wouldn't loose everything. The Malfoys were no exception, being the richest pureblood family on the Continent.

"I could not jeopardize the Malfoy line. Therefore, you stayed in public view as the oldest male heir," Lucius continued.

Draco felt his composure slip slightly at the term "oldest male heir". He was the only male heir. Wasn't he? Did all that time in Azkaban before he could be bribed out affect his Father's mind? Draco gave a slight mental shake to himself for thinking such things.

"As such, it was necessary to hide the next in-line to the Malfoy name. Your mother and I even had our memories obliviated to prevent any risk to the other heir. When the war ended, our secret keeper returned our memories to us. The danger is past and it is time to unite the Malfoy family once again," Lucius said, his voice rising slightly with pride.

Draco was completely confused by this statement. He gulped as his mother moved and a body rose up from the burgundy leather high backed chair. The head was covered in Malfoy blond with streaks of maroon color added. Draco felt the ground shift beneath his feet and was infinitely grateful for the chair next to him he clutched as the next words came out of his mother's mouth.

"Draco, this is your twin brother Ladon," Narcissa beamed with tears in her eyes.

Astonished to be looking at his exact double, Draco was too stunned to speak. Ladon had his eyes, skin color, build, and was without any doubt his twin brother. The two looked each other up and down, each just as curious as the other. As they circled each other slowly and warily, Draco began to smirk and Ladon began to smile. Ladon sported an earring besides the maroon streaks of hair, as well as leather pants and a tight cotton shirt. Draco had no hairstreaks and wore twill trousers and a silk shirt. Though they looked the same there did seem to be personality differences. Draco stopped, his back to Lucius, and felt the comforting presence of his father's hand on his shoulder. Ladon had stopped by Narcissa who squeezed her son happily.

Two hands slowly reached out to shake, one with a Rolex and the other with a thin leather band, bridging the gap of seventeen years.

"Excellent!" Lucius said, pride and joy evident in his voice. "You two get to know each other before school starts. Ladon will be going with you to Hogwarts, Draco." With a pat on his shoulder Draco saw his mother and father leave the room.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Draco smirked at the thought of the shock this would cause everyone at the school. Then he thought that perhaps he should be furious at his parents. But then again, he had the sibling he'd always wanted.

"So, where have you been hiding out at?" Draco drawled.

"America and Canada with our relatives," Ladon drawled in mirror image. "Hey, can we go flop somewhere? I'm beat."

"Knackered, eh?" Draco teased.

"Whatever," Ladon replied, rolling his gray eyes. Draco nodded, opened up the door, and led the way down the hall to his room. He cast casual glances at his brother, whose walk was different; Ladon seemed to walk with a stride instead of the sweeping flow he himself had.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Love it!" Ladon said, smiling brightly.

"Really, what position?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Seeker or Chaser," Ladon replied, "You?"

"Same, but I'm a Seeker on the house team," Draco said with pride.

"Any good?" Ladon asked.

"Fair. I can beat 2 of the other house Seekers, only one gives me trouble," Draco replied.

"Hmm, not bad," Ladon replied as they turned into Draco's room.

Draco spent the next few hours filling Ladon in on life at Hogwarts, showing him pictures and so forth, as Ladon lay on the bed and tried to stay awake. Dinner was announced, and as they sat down their parents were thrilled to see they were getting along so well.

"So Ladon, your room will be next to Draco's, the one in blue," Lucius informed him.

"Or you can sleep with me if you want," Draco offered. "Since we'll probably be up all night talking anyway."

"Sounds good," Ladon said, poking at his dessert with a fork. "Um, Mother what is this?"

"Spotted dick, dear," Narcissa smiled.

"Excuse me?" Ladon's eyes went wide.

"It's cake with sauce," Draco whispered in his ear, catching on to why his brother reacted that way.

Landon blew out a breath of air, but still waited until he saw Draco eat it first.

"What are you eating, Dad?" Ladon asked, peering at Lucius' plate.

Draco sputtered into his napkin at the use of "Dad" and wondered if he was about to be sole heir again. Lucius laughed. Draco sighed. "Banoffee, it's a sort of banana pie with toffee."

"Do you have dessert every meal?" Ladon asked with surprise.

"Yes," Draco chuckled.

"How do you all stay so thin?" Ladon asked.

"No snacks," Draco drawled.

"NONE?" Ladon asked.

"Nope," Draco replied.

"Sucks to be you," Ladon chuckled.

"LADON!" Lucius yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Ladon said, surprised at the sudden fury that was Lucius.

"Don't forget, it affects you now, too," Draco continued.

"Bummer," Ladon said.

"The desserts make up for it," Lucius said, calm again.

"Well, coffee, boys?" Lucius asked as a house elf appeared.

"Whoa!" Ladon said, staring at the elf openly.

"No thank you, Father," Draco said politely.

"Ladon?" Narcissa giggled.

"Um, no thanks Mom," Ladon replied, still gawking at the elf.

Draco chuckled, excused them both, then led Ladon back to his room, where they sprawled out on the bed.

"What was that …thing?" Ladon asked.

"House elf. You only find them with the older families like ours. There are five on staff here and over a hundred at Hogwarts," Draco replied.

"I will never get used to all this," Ladon moaned.

"I can help you there," Draco smirked.

"Thanks bro'," Ladon smiled.

"First things first; I don't know how much longer Father will tolerate you calling him 'Dad' or Mother 'Mom'," Draco supplied.

"Even at home?" Ladon whined.

"Home is probably acceptable, since there is no one else around. If we are entertaining, it will not be proper," Draco drawled.

"Man, back home is so much easier," Ladon laughed and lay back, his shirt rising past his navel.

"Wow. Does Father know about that?" Draco said, pointing at the navel ring.

"No, why? Is that 'not proper'?" Ladon laughed easily.

"He'd flay me alive if I did that!" Draco said with surprise.

"Then I suppose he wouldn't let you do this, eh?" Ladon said, taking of his shirt to reveal a nipple piercing.

"No, definitely not," Draco said in amazement.

"I better not show him this either?" Ladon laughed, taking off his leather trousers and revealing a tattoo on his hip.

Draco felt his pulse quicken. Here was an almost duplicate of himself with all these erotic little things and lying next to him in only a small g-string.

"Let's see then," Ladon gestured at Draco's clothes. With a gulp Draco took off his clothes until he was down to a pair of silk black boxers.

"Nothing to show, eh?" Ladon teased running a finger over a bare nipple then down to Draco's bare navel.

Draco closed his eyes while thinking "it's my brother, it's my brother".

"Dude, you okay?" Ladon said with concern.

Draco opened his eyes and nodded, suddenly very aware of why he had so many admirers. It was bizarre to be on the other end of it.

"Well then, we might as well see if we are exact twins or not," Ladon said with no concern as he tossed off his g-string, revealing a very nice package. With a gulp, Draco took off his boxers, not wanting to look like a chicken to his younger brother.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

"Nice to see you, too," Ladon teased as Draco's half erect cock bobbed into view.

"Look, it's been awhile," Draco began but Ladon put a finger on his lips. He pulled it away then whispered, "Lock the door and put up the charms," as he put one hand on Draco's cock and kissed his neck.

"What the fuck, you're my BROTHER," Draco hissed.

"What are brothers for?" Ladon purred as he stroked Draco to hardness despite his protests.

"But it's wrong," Draco moaned.

"Never heard of twincest? You're gorgeous, you know that, Draco?" Ladon licked his ear. Draco made another small sound of protest. "Look at it this way, you'll never have to go without again," Ladon chuckled before he kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco's eyes flew open, but it was too weird to see himself kissing himself. So he closed them again. With one last thought of coherency Draco realized he'd just proven how good-looking he was, times two. The two kissed as they stroked each others' cocks, then leaned back to stare at each other hungrily before they climaxed hard, shuddering and moaning with completion. Laughing, they cleaned up and went to sleep curled up in each others' arms.

When Ladon woke the next morning it was to feel Draco sucking his cock. He looked down to see his mirror image and shot his load hard down Draco's throat. With a chuckle Draco began to lube up his cock and Ladon's entranceway. Ladon brought his knees up to his chest and Draco put a pillow under him, then prepared him.

"Shit, bro', just do it," Ladon moaned eagerly.

Draco smiled as he entered his twin, thinking the next time someone told him to "go bugger himself" it had new meaning. The sight of his twin writhing under him to meet his thrusts was erotic to say the least. Ladon grabbed one of his hands and put it on his new erection before covering it with his own, showing Draco how he liked it done. Then when Draco got the hint, Ladon began to play with his nipples. Draco moaned and shifted, hitting Ladon's prostrate at each thrust until his twin moaned and came hard as Draco filled him with his seed. Laughing, Draco fell on top of his twin.

"I have a whole new appreciation for Fred and George Weasley," Draco chuckled.

"Who are they?" Ladon panted.

"Twins I know," Draco supplied.

"Hmm, twins with twins?" Ladon raised an eyebrow.

"Red hair and freckles," Draco drawled, pulling out.

"Yuck," Ladon replied.

"Whew, you had me going," Draco laughed.

"So do you ball girls too?" Ladon asked.

"Ball? If you mean what I think you mean, not too often," Draco chuckled.

"So then do you have a boyfriend we can share?" Ladon asked hopefully.

"No one serious," Draco pouted.

"Why?" Ladon asked with concern.

"Nobody likes me much. I've had to be cold and distant at school. I don't have many friends." Draco lay on the bed and muttered a cleaning spell, then got up.

He failed to see the smirk on Ladon's face.

"I'll just have to change that," Landon whispered softly.

The time before school passed quickly for the twins as Landon learned more about the customs of his new country and family. The two Malfoy boys continued their sexual romps and were careful not to get caught. Their parents were thrilled with how close the twins had become, never the wiser. On the odd occasion when they were found in bed together, their parents saw it as two brothers who stayed up all night talking trying to catch up on seventeen years apart.

Before long it was time for the twins to get their school supplies. Lucius allowed them to go alone to Diagon Alley for their shopping excursion.

Draco was getting new robes while Ladon was in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the new Firebolt 400.

"Hey, Draco," came a voice from behind Ladon.

The blond smirked, ready for fun. He turned and gave a perfect Malfoy smirk.

"Hey," Ladon replied coolly.

"Thinking of getting a new broom?" the dark haired boy with the initials "B.Z." monogrammed on his shirt asked.

"Just looking, Zabini," Landon smirked, happy with his good memory.

"Hey, nice hair streaks. I'm surprised your father allowed it," Blaise looked with frank appreciation at his long maroon streaks while Ladon checked him out for a possible boyfriend, then decided against it.

"Well, I have to go," Ladon drawled coolly in his best imitation of his brother, looking at his fingernails.

"Oh sure, Draco, sorry to keep you," the boy looked panicked and moved quickly aside. Ladon coughed to cover a laugh at the pure terror his brother must have instilled in Blaise.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Ladon popped into a sweet shop as Draco came out and saw Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco smirked, smacking him hard on the back.

"Er, hi Draco, I thought you said you had to go?" Blaise asked, staring at Draco's hair and wondering where the streaks went. Then he shrugged, thinking it was a glamour spell of some sort.

"I did, didn't I?" Draco smirked, realizing Blaise had seen Ladon. "Well, I really must be off," Draco waved at a very bewildered Blaise, then set off for the family carriage and decided he better wait before someone saw the twins together and spoiled the fun.

"Excuse me," Ladon said as he was shoved in a crowded line into a red-haired witch.

"Malfoy?" the young witch said in amazement.

"Yes?" Ladon answered, realizing this must be another schoolmate of his brother.

"Are you feeling well?" Ginny Weasley gasped, looking at the maroon streaks and pleasant smile on the face of her brother's mortal enemy.

"Of course, Weasley," Ladon guessed, glancing at the red hair and freckled girl who was staring at him in amazement.

Ladon gave her a smug smirk and she seemed to look more at ease. Content with this, he paid for his items and left the shop, heading toward the carriage.

But as he did so he noticed a dark haired man traveling with a red-haired man and brown haired witch. Ladon raised an eyebrow, watching how he walked and how beautiful his ass was in his loose jeans. The young man laughed and Ladon hoped Draco was friends with this one. Just then the beauty turned and Ladon saw the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He raised an eyebrow and winked, leaving a very stunned Harry Potter in his wake as he sauntered back to the carriage. As he entered Draco laughed at him, then knocked on the ceiling to go.

"Having fun being me?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, it was fun," Ladon replied, smiling happily then running his hand up the bulge in his trousers. "But we need to take care of something when we get home."

Draco smirked, "See something you like, brother dear?"

"Hell, yes, the best ass and most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Ladon wriggled on his seat.

"Except mine, of course," Draco taunted.

"Of course," Ladon winked.

"Well, whoever he was you'll see him on the train to school," Draco offered.

Ladon looked out the window, smiling happily.

Lucius sat in the carriage with his two sons as they made their way to the train station. He was quite proud of how well Ladon had settled in at the Manor. Draco had also made him very happy with how he'd accepted having a brother. He listened contentedly to their idle chatter of how they would enjoy confusing everyone on the train. Lucius smirked at their antics. He almost felt pity on the students at Hogwarts. . . almost.

He gave each of his sons a fond embrace as they left the carriage. With amusement he noted they left separately to keep up the charade as long as possible. Draco left first, followed a few minutes later by Ladon.

Draco arrived on Platform 9 ¾ and found Crabbe and Goyle to inform them he would not need them this year. They just shrugged and got on the train. Draco heard a familiar voice and turned toward it.

"Weasley," Draco smirked, "Lose something?"

"Malfoy," Ron replied, "Go bugger yourself."

Much to Ron's amazement Draco smiled and left him alone as he boarded the train.

"Well that was funny," Ron muttered aloud.

"Hey Ron, what was funny?" Harry asked as he slapped his friend on the shoulder in greeting.

"Malfoy is acting weird," Ron replied with a smile, rubbing his shoulder.

"You know, I saw him the other day when we were shopping. I could have sworn he smiled and winked at me!" Harry added.

"Malfoy?" Ron gasped, looking over Harry's shoulder.

The Gryffindor Seeker turned and received another smile and wink for his efforts. Harry blushed, then took in the new improved Malfoy with maroon highlights and dazzling smile. He smiled back in approval. Ron stuttered, looking at the same person he'd seen minutes ago but now with hairstreaks and leather trousers instead of linen. He shook his head in confusion. Harry shifted in his trousers as the young man passed him licking his lips seductively. Ron turned and saw Harry's reaction and smacked him in the shoulder.

"That's Malfoy, remember?" Ron growled.

"The new improved Malfoy and I haven't gotten any lately, remember?" Harry taunted.

"I'll make sure to let Seamus or someone know. C'mon, Hermione is already waiting," Ron ushered Harry onto the train.

Ladon stood at the partially open compartment door where Draco was and nodded at students walking by who looked stunned at the gesture. Draco chuckled at his brother's fun.  
"So, did you see him yet?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, and he looks better than I remembered. I think he likes me, too," Ladon smiled.

"You mean he likes me," Draco replied with amusement.

"Well, I'll get him eventually," Ladon whistled openly as he saw the target of his lust heading down the aisle.

Draco dragged him back in to the compartment, locking the door and lowering the blinds.

"Are you mad? I have a reputation to keep. You need to be suave and debonair, like Father!" Draco scolded.

"They're going to find out at that feast thing anyway!" Ladon whined.

"And no whining. Malfoys don't whine!" Draco retorted.

"Oh, shut up and give me a quick kiss as incentive," Ladon leered.

Draco shook his head and gave Ladon a quick, forceful, bruising kiss before shoving him into a seat. "Now behave while I go re-establish my authority." Ladon pouted but agreed as Draco unlocked the door and strolled gracefully from the compartment.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

The first person Draco ran into was Ginny Weasley. "Oh hi, Malfoy," she said pleasantly.

"Weaselette," Draco snorted off-handedly.

Ginny looked at him in confusion, then looked angry and stormed off. Draco smirked and proceeded down the aisle. Ron came out of his compartment and saw him coming.

"What game are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron said angrily, crossing his arms.

"I don't play well with others, Weasel," Draco sneered.

"I mean your hair," Ron began.

"Yes, I don't blame you for being jealous," Draco smirked then continued down the aisle, flipping his shoulder length hair over his shoulder. Ron fumed then went back into the compartment.

"Granger," Draco smirked as he saw her next.

"Malfoy," Granger replied coolly, continuing on her way.

Thinking that was enough, Draco strolled back to the compartment, sneering and smirking at several students who had the nerve to smile at him. He entered the compartment and Ladon happily strolled out. Seeing his target, he ran up the aisle and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned and smiled at him.

"Hey," Landon smiled brightly," Where are you headed?"

"Actually, I was going to look for Hermione," he replied.

Ladon's smile fell, and Harry looked confused.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I was just going to get her for Ron."

Harry looked confused at the reaction of the man in front of him.

"Are they an item, then?" Ladon asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Harry asked wonderingly.

"Great!" Ladon smiled happily and Harry felt his knees turn to mush. "Mind if I go with you?"

"Why would you want to go with me? You hate Hermione," Harry said slowly.

"Do I?" Ladon smirked, then gestured in the direction Harry was headed.

Harry looked confused, then shrugged and turned back to head up the aisle, headless of the blatant checking out he was getting of his rear.

"There she is," Harry said nervously, looking back at his new shadow, then entered the compartment with Ladon.

Hermione looked up at Harry, then saw Ladon.

"Malfoy, what in God's name did you do to your hair? Is it some new way to draw attention to yourself?" she snapped.

"Hey, back off 'Mione. I think it looks kewl," Harry said with a nervous smile at Ladon, who beamed happily back at him.

Hermione gaped at the smiles being passed between the two and stormed out of the compartment, leaving the two behind in her wake. Harry sat down looking with wonder at Ladon.

"You've, um, changed, Malfoy. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's definitely an improvement," Harry smiled.

"Really?" Ladon sat down very close to Harry, sitting sideways on the seat and putting an arm around the back of it, smiling happily.

Harry gulped and blushed slightly, then looked down at his hands nervously. Ladon smiled. "So, anyone special in your life?" Ladon asked in a low purr.

"Um, no, actually," Harry blushed again.

"Will I do?" Ladon asked, reaching over to tuck an errant strand of hair from Harry's face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry gulped.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, but if necessary I'll settle for a kiss?" Ladon smiled broadly, leaning over to bridge the gap between them.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock at the statement then fluttered closed as he felt Ladon kiss him tenderly, sending electric flames through his entire body. Ladon backed away then, seeing the still closed eyes, went in for another kiss. Harry felt himself melt into the soft lips on his. They kissed for a brief moment again before Ladon ended the kiss. He smiled happily.

"You've made my day, green eyes," Ladon purred.

Harry blushed. Then the door flew open to reveal Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Draco, is he bothering you?" Goyle grunted as Crabbe pounded a fist into his other hand menacingly behind him.

Ladon looked up in confusion at the two ugly brutes at the door.

"No, why?" Ladon replied, wondering who the goons were.

"Then why are you in here with HIM?" Goyle asked.

Remembering his role as Draco he tried to think of what his twin would say. "Whatever we are doing is none of your concern, now leave us alone," he said coolly.

"Not until he goes," Goyle grunted.

Ladon stood up, clearly ticked off.

"I said shove off, you morons!" Harry stared in bewilderment at the strange actions and decided he better go.

He stood to leave. Goyle looked very pleased, as did Crabbe.

Ladon turned to Harry, "Please don't let these two chase you off."

Harry looked into the gray eyes and smiled, then nodded.

Ladon turned back to the pair and growled menacingly, "LEAVE!"

Gulping, the pair ran out the door in confusion. Ladon smiled and closed the door again, pulling the blind. He took Harry by the hand and sat back down.

"So tell me, green eyes, can I have another kiss?" Ladon smiled.

Harry nodded happily at the new Malfoy, "Yeah."

Smiling, Ladon pulled Harry into his arms for a good long kiss. He nibbled at his lower lip and ran his tongue along it. Harry moaned and Ladon thrust his tongue in to taste him. Harry's tongue rolled over his piercing and he began to laugh, stopping the kiss.

"What?" Ladon asked, breaking off the kiss.

"When did you get that?" Harry pointed at Ladon's mouth.

"Oh this?" Ladon stuck his tongue out. Harry nodded.

"Ages ago," Ladon whispered, pulling Harry back in for another kiss.

Harry's stomach picked that moment to growl loudly. Ladon chuckled, ending the moment.

"I guess I better go get something to eat," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, guess I will see you later?" Ladon gave Harry one last soft kiss.

"Definitely," Harry purred as they stood together and hugged for a moment.

As his stomach growled again, Harry blushed and left the compartment. Ladon floated blissfully, smiling and waving to the students on the train, as he walked back to the compartment with his twin.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

As the door closed behind him Draco chuckled. "You look happy."

"Oh, I am," Ladon beamed, then saw the pile of candy beside Draco.

"I know you miss your snacks, so I bought some sweets to hold you over. I'm going to go for a walk now," Draco drawled as his twin dug into the candy.

Closing the door behind him, Draco strolled back up the aisle, glaring at the sudden outpouring of students smiling and waving at him, then staring at his hair. With a smirk, Draco ducked into a bathroom, did a glamour, and streaked his hair too. Then when he walked back out he smiled and waved in his best impersonation of his brother.

"Draco," Harry said as he saw him in the hall.

Harry smiled happily at him then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to an empty compartment. Draco frowned, wondering what was going on. Harry closed the door quickly behind him. He smiled expectantly at him and Draco forced himself to smile back. Draco was amazed when Harry blushed bright red. He was also surprised at how green Harry's eyes were without the glasses.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Harry gushed before throwing himself into Draco's arms.

Stunned, Draco put his arms around Harry, then sighed as he realized how damn good it felt.  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah," came a happy purr from his chest, "never better."

Just then the door opened, "Get the hell off him, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, pulling Draco off Harry.

"Sod off, Ron!" Harry yelled and pushed him back out into the corridor, slamming the door in his face.

"I can't believe you just did that," Draco gasped.

"Well, just returning the favor," Harry blushed before kissing Draco on the cheek and running out of the room, leaving the amazed Slytherin behind.

Draco put a hand to his cheek, stunned. Then he sat down, too staggered to think.

"Hi, Draco," Pansy entered, plopping happily next to him and gluing herself fast to his arm.

"Uh, hey, Parkinson," Draco murmured.

"Like the new hair effects," Pansy purred.

"Um, thanks," Draco replied numbly.

"Are you okay?" Pansy pressed, then giggled. "Wow, listen to that fight!"

Draco snapped out of his stupor and realized a fight was happening out in the hall. He quickly crossed to the door, shoving Pansy from him in the process. There stood Ron and Harry having a blazing row.

"How can you possibly side with him, Harry?" Ron yelled.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Harry yelled back, then ran off to the end of the train and dashed into a side compartment.

Draco closed the door again and tried to figure out what was going on, but soon Blaise came in. As they began to talk, Draco pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hey, handsome," Ladon beamed as Harry shut the door to his compartment behind him.

Harry turned in surprise. He looked back to the door then back to Ladon then back to the door, stuttering. But Ladon got up, smiled, took him in his arms, and kissed him again, obliterating any coherent thought from his mind.

"Something wrong, green eyes?" Ladon purred.

"No," Harry gasped, throwing his arms around Ladon's neck and losing himself in the kiss while enjoying playing with his boyfriends piercing.

"I could get used to this," Ladon purred as he nibbled at Harry's ear.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry gasped.

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Ladon licked a trail down Harry's neck.

"Oh yes, screw Ron," Harry mumbled.

"Mmm," Ladon moaned as Harry attacked him with a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate, hot kisses they broke apart and decided to leave the compartment. But they were stopped in the aisle by Pansy.

"Hi, Draco," she gushed and leeched herself onto Ladon.

"Get off, bimbo!" Ladon yelled.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"Bimbo?" Pansy began to cry and ran up the aisle, running into Blaise and telling him what happened.

Zabini stormed down the aisle toward Ladon.

"What the bloody, sodding hell are you thinking?" Blaise yelled at Ladon.

"What?" Ladon tried to piece together what Blaise was saying, looking perplexed.

"You know she's in love with you," Blaise growled. "It doesn't mean you should treat her like that!"

"She's what?" Ladon looked with disgust at Blaise. "You want her, you have her!"

"Man, what is with you? You know I'm gay," Blaise replied, staring at him.

Ron and Hermione stormed up behind him and dragged a protesting Harry away from the conflict.

"Leave off!" Harry yelled. Ladon tried to push past Blaise but he was having none of it.

Angry at the way this was going, Ladon pushed Blaise hard in the chest. "Out of my way!"

Blaise shoved back and Ladon put a wand to his throat. Gasps filled the aisle.

"If I ever have to tell you again to get out of my way I will hex you in a New York Minute, got it?"

The dark haired Slytherin paled and nodded. Ladon nodded and took off in the direction he'd last seen his green eyed boyfriend.

"New York Minute?" Blaise gasped, rubbing his throat as he stared after the blond in confusion.

"What is going on, Harry?" Hermione said calmly, taking control of the situation and glaring daggers at Ron who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not talking unless he apologizes first," Harry growled, turning his back on them both and staring out the window.

"Honestly, you two are impossible!" Hermione yelled, then walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Hey!" Ladon smiled at Hermione as he recognized her. "Why did you drag him off like that?"

"We always protect him. It's what best friends do!" Hermione replied coldly.

"Even when he doesn't want you to? That's so not cool," Ladon replied.

"What?" Hermione looked at Malfoy with a curious expression.

"Look, are you going to let me be his main squeeze or what?" Ladon asked.

"Main what?" Hermione looked at Ladon like he'd sprouted another head.

"I'm not a player if that's what you're harping on. I'm not going to dis' him," Ladon replied.

"Pardon?" Hermione stared incredulously at the terminology being thrown at her.

Ladon threw his arms up in the air and stormed off down the hall, trying to see into each compartment. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, staring off into space.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

Draco shook his head in exasperation at his brother, tossing his robes at him. Ladon smiled and tossed it on quickly.

"So, who is he?" Draco teased.

"Um, you know, I never caught his name but he's really hot," Ladon beamed.

"Well, I guess I will find out soon enough. Stay here, I'll go first. Then when you get to the castle find Dumbledore so he can introduce you." Draco gave his twin a quick kiss and left the compartment.

Draco rode up in a thestral drawn carriage with Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle. Ladon rode up in a carriage with Neville, Dean and Seamus who kept gaping at him not knowing what to say. When Ladon got out he went straight away to find Dumbledore. Neville followed him then lost him in the crowd. Then he felt a push from behind as Draco came up behind him. Neville turned quickly seeing Ladon a few steps ahead then looked at Draco and passed out cold into Dean and Seamus who were wondering why Neville collapsed. They enervated him and dragged him to the Gryffindor table where he sat stuttering and stammering pulling out small bits of hair every few minutes.

"Hey, what's with Potter?" Millicent asked Draco pointed toward the Gryffindor who was looking at Draco with the worst case of puppy-dog eyes Draco had ever seen. He smiled and Harry seemed to melt into his seat.

"Oh, he's got it bad for you Draco," Millicent laughed loudly. But Draco seemed to enjoy the sudden attention from the Gryffindor and gave Harry a wink to which Harry blushed before was elbowed by Seamus who was looking at Draco in shock.

The Headmistress led in the first years and the Sorting began. Draco often looked over to Harry who seemed unable to tear his eyes away and smiling happily. The sorting finished and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As always welcome, welcome, to one and all. The Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. NO magic in the hallways. The complete list of all offenses you should not perform while you are here is available in Mr. Filch's office." The Headmaster smiled then gestured toward a side door, which opened and Ladon walked out.

"I have the great pleasure of introducing our new transfer student from America, Ladon Malfoy. I believe you all met his twin brother, Draco?"

Dumbledore chuckled as several students gasped turning back and forth to look at the two. Harry stood straight up like an arrow gaping at Landon, then gaping at Draco. Landon waved and winked at him and Draco smiled and winked at him. Harry passed out cold, next to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Draco wanted to go check on Harry but couldn't get by the fallen Slytherins; namely Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise.

"Um, hi?" Ladon said sheepishly when everyone was re-enervated. Dumbledore looked at the younger Malfoy with amusement and whispered, "You really must tell me what happened on the train between you and Mr. Potter."

Ladon nodded then sat on the stool to have the hat placed on his head.

"Hmm, difficult. Where should I put you? Bright, courageous, cunning, oh that is naughty of you Mr. Malfoy, better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last bit.

Ladon sighed, unhappy not to be at the table with his boyfriend. He sat glumly next to his brother as students gasped at the mirror images.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as the cheering at the house table died down.

"I wanted to be with my boyfriend," Ladon moaned.

"Oh, who is it then? Point him out," Draco directed, looking out over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"No, over there, the one with the beautiful green eyes," Ladon sighed, blowing a kiss to Harry who blushed bright red.

"WHAT!" Draco screamed. "HARRY POTTER?"

"Is that his name?" Ladon smiled then waved to Harry. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Draco grabbed his brother by the back of the robes and dragged him away just as the food appeared.

"What?" Ladon said "I'm hungry bro'!"

"You cannot be seriously thinking about dating Harry Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Why not? He's beautiful, handsome, charming and a great kisser," Ladon smirked.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Draco screamed.

"Yeah, and if you play your cards right, you can kiss him too," Ladon whispered.

"That's why he hugged me," Draco suddenly realized.

"Hey, that was my hug!" Ladon whined.

"Remember to share," Draco smirked.

"Oh, so you do like him!" Ladon smiled.

"Well, we were always enemies before, but this is a whole new year…," Draco replied.

"Filled with new opportunities…" Ladon added.

"A new day…" Draco smiled.

"Has dawned," Ladon finished before he walked back into the Great Hall, winking happily at Harry.

Then Draco walked in and winked at him too. Harry's eyes went wide as he realized he could not tell them apart.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

Ron and Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and realized what had happened.

"Oh Harry, you were with Draco's twin, Ladon!" Hermione gushed, covering her mouth.

"Two Malfoys? Oh, this is getting worse and worse," moaned Ron around a mouthful of food.

"Harry, can you tell them apart?" Neville whispered.

"Um, I think so," Harry blushed.

"How?" Seamus asked, smiling and bursting with curiosity as to why Harry was blushing.

Harry gulped. "I'll have to kiss him," Harry whispered, hoping not to be overheard.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT?" Ron howled, choking on food. Hermione jumped up to pat him on the back.

Blushing profusely, Harry whispered, "Ladon has a tongue piercing."

"WOW!" Neville exclaimed.

"Way to go, Harry!" Seamus cheered, patting him on the back.

"YOU...WITH… MALFOY!" Ron choked.

"Ron, keep your voice down!" Hermione hissed.

But it was too late, the rumor mill was hard at work. By the end of the meal, word had reached Ladon and Draco that Harry was dating one of them. The twins also knew Harry didn't know which one was which, unless he kissed him.

Ladon leaned over, "Ever think of getting some piercings?"

"A tongue piercing?" Draco smirked.

"So he can't…" Ladon began.

"Tell us apart…" Draco grinned.

"Until the clothes come off," Ladon beamed.

"Unless I got those too," Draco smirked. "Is he really a good kisser?"

"Yes, I couldn't get enough of him on the train," Ladon smiled.

"How many times did you?" Draco trailed off in amazement.

Ladon sat back and began to count on his fingers.

"Oh heck, at least half a dozen before it got too hot to count."

Draco mouthed the words "too hot to count" before Ladon bolted upright, seeing Harry leave the hall.

"Where's he going?" Ladon whined.

"Probably up to the tower to his room. Look, you do realize this means he's liked me for years?" Draco smirked.

"What? Look, I'm the one that caught him," Ladon shot back, then took off out of the Great Hall leaving Draco shaking his head sitting at the table.

Ladon ran, ignoring the herds just watching for Harry. When he spotted him he took off in hot pursuit.

"Hey," Ladon tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Which one are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's me green eyes, Ladon," he smiled and Harry sighed with relief before he turned angry and shoved Ladon hard.

"How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry was angry, Ladon could see that.

"Draco and I decided not to tell anyone to …" Ladon began.

"Have some fun with it?" Harry cried.

"I asked you out because I've liked you from the first time I saw you shopping. You can ask Draco. I've never stopped thinking about you," Ladon whispered.

"But don't you see? I thought you were him and that he'd changed," Harry said with pain in his voice.

Ladon said softly, "I really like you, green eyes, and I thought you liked me, too."

"I do, Ladon. I'm just really confused right now," Harry responded. "I just need some time, okay?"

"Anything for you, handsome," Ladon supplied. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Yeah," Harry blushed as Ladon swept him into his arms and kissed him with all the passion he could. Harry sighed as he played with the piercing again and melted in Ladon's arms. Then with sadness written all over his face, Ladon reluctantly let Harry go.

Harry walked around the corner happy but very confused.

"Hey," Draco said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry about all the confusion. Ladon had said someone had caught his eye when we went shopping. I never thought it would be you. What I really wanted to say was, when you held me thinking I was him…"

"That was you I thanked?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know it meant something to me. I know we have a lot of bad blood between us. Maybe it's time to let it go," Draco turned around to go and Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco I really thought that you were him," Harry whispered.

"I wish I was," Draco said, staring at the floor. "He took what I never knew I could even have, and now it's too late."

"Draco, I don't know what to say. I just told Ladon I needed time. This is so confusing," Harry whispered.

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes and wondered why he'd been so blind for so long. Harry stared back into the gray eyes he'd been looking at for six years. With a growl, Draco swept Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately for the first time ever. Harry's confusion was swept away momentarily as he melted into Draco's arms. Draco smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before he turned to leave.

Harry sagged against the wall and started to cry.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

The next day Harry wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast. He met Hermione in the hall to get his schedule then went to classes. Harry didn't talk to anyone all day. Ladon and Draco tried to talk to him but Harry would get upset and run off. He didn't show up for lunch or dinner, either. Harry went down to the kitchens to eat later that night. When he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room he took off his cloak.

"Still sneaking out at night, Harry?" Neville asked, scaring Harry half to death.

"Sorry, Neville," Harry mumbled and began to walk past when Neville grabbed him by the arm.

"Harry, you can't go on like this all year. You can talk to me. I won't scold you like Ron and Hermione do. I-I just want to help," Neville offered.

Harry nodded and slumped down into the couch and told Neville everything.

"So you think you like Ladon because you thought it was Draco. Now that you know it wasn't Draco you don't trust Ladon because he lied to you. But you can't figure out if you can forgive the real Draco because of your years of being enemies. But you also saw in Ladon what you always wanted to see in Draco,"  
Neville summarized as Harry nodded his head. "And now you know they both like you." Harry nodded again and put his head in his hands.

"What do I do, Neville?" Harry groaned.

"Do you like both of them?" Neville asked, and again Harry nodded.

"Well, then there are really only three choices; don't date either of them, only date one of them, or date them both," Neville said softly. "Since you admit you like them both, then not dating either of them is out. Since you don't know which you like better, dating only one is out. You'll have to date both; pull a Weasley triangle.

Harry snorted recalling the "Weasley triangle" as the handle for anyone who was dating both Fred and George because they couldn't make up their minds.

"So a Malfoy triangle, then?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Neville."

"I can tell you first hand it's a lot of fun!" Seamus said, entering the room.

Neville gasped then laughed. Harry blushed.

"Ah, you have no imagination, Harry, do you?" Seamus grinned. "Sex with twins is bloody fantastic. And Draco and Ladon are both bloody incredible looking blokes. You'd be mad to pass this up. I'm telling you, date them both."

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry groaned.

"We will just have to deal with it," Hermione said, brandishing her Head Girl badge to shoo them off to bed.

Harry didn't sleep for a long time. By the time he did it was nearly morning and he slept through breakfast. Ron finally roused him in time for Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry arrived and slumped into his seat.

"I'm worried about him," Ladon whispered to Draco.

"Me, too," Draco replied.

"I'm going in," Ladon whispered back and boldly went to go sit by Harry before class began.

"Green eyes, are you okay?" Ladon asked with concern.

"Ladon?" Harry asked.

Ladon nodded, "My friends seem to think I should date you both," Harry whispered.

"Is that what you want handsome?" Ladon asked.

"I wish we could go back to what we had on the train, before I knew," Harry whispered.

"We can do that if you want," Draco offered, sitting on his other side.

"How?" Harry looked at Draco with tears in his eyes.

"We won't tell you which is which, just think of us as one person," Ladon whispered.

"Could that work?" Harry said with concern, looking again at Ladon.

"Sure. One of us will go on a date with you but you won't know who," Draco offered.

"But if you decide you ever want both of us, we can do that for you," Ladon smiled.

The twins nodded at each other, then took their seats as Snape swept into the room. Hermione sat next to Harry to help cover for him, since it was obvious he was lost in thought.

After classes Harry had a surprise waiting for him in the Common Room. Ron met him at the portrait.

"I know I've been rough on you. Look mate, I just want you to be happy. I mean well. Anyway, I asked that they come to talk to you," Ron opened the portrait and pushed Harry in.

"Fred! George!" Harry cried happily, giving them a big hug.

"Ronniekins tells us," Fred began.

"That you have quite the problem," George finished.

"He seemed to think," the first twin said.

"That it would be best," the second twin continued.

"If you talked to us," they finished together.

Harry nodded then led them to his private room that was now his right as a Seventh Year.

"So, what's the problem?" one of the twins asked; Harry wasn't sure which one.

"I think I'm in love with Draco when it's really not him, but who I thought he was when he was, in fact, Ladon, who I don't know at all, but Draco seems to like me too and is acting more like Ladon, so maybe I never really knew him in the first place," Harry gushed.

"So, if I'm following," the twin on the left side of the bed started.

"You have fallen," the twin on the right side of the bed stated.

"For someone," the left twin picked up again.

"Who doesn't exist?" they chorused and Harry began to cry, holding on to himself.

The twins stared at each other then got up and both held Harry.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

"I miss them," Harry cried to the Weasley twins. "But I don't know what to do. They said it's alright if I date them both but I don't want two boyfriends. I just want the one. But he doesn't exist!"

Harry walked to his bed and sat down. "I don't know whom to trust. They both lied to me. Every time I try to put myself back together this pain just comes up from the inside. I don't know if I can do this. I think of all this deceit and it makes me so tired. Every day I take all this pain on the inside and try to put it all away. They seem genuine but maybe I'm just some game to them. Besides, they just got together from what I understand. What if I come between them?"

"Then the number one question is can you ignore how you feel? After all, it is feelings that you share between the two of them," one twin said.

"You had feelings for Draco but like who Ladon already is," the other twin offered.

"I've got a heart full of pain and a head full of anger. There's too much to deal with!" Harry moaned. "Has anyone ever been this confused with you two?"

The twins smiled. "Yes, Lee Jordan," they chorused.

"W-what did you do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Lee decided that he liked some things about each of us. So we share him. We've been dating Lee for years. When he gets sick of one of us, there is always another to fall back on," Fred and George said together.

Harry nodded, then curled up on his bed. The Weasley twins looked at each other then left. They proceeded down toward the dungeons only to find the Malfoy twins on the Quidditch pitch instead.

"OI!" Fred screamed, waving them down.

George laughed as the twin who must have been Ladon stared at them. "Ladon? I'm George and this is my twin Fred."

"So, let me guess why you are here," Draco drawled, hovering slightly above the ground on his broom.

"Harry is in a right state because of you two bloody gits playing your tricks on him!" George hollered.

"He's like our brother," Fred growled. "Now he's in love with someone who doesn't bloody exist!"

"What?" the Malfoy twins chorused together.

"That's right, he wants Draco and you. He had feelings for you, Draco, but you always treated him like shit," Fred said.

"Then Ladon comes along being how he always wanted Draco to be, only to find out it's not Draco," George supplied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fred yelled, his face turning red.

The Malfoy's turned to look at each other, then shrugged.

"We offered to date him together," Draco said.

"I don't want to lose him," Ladon whined.

"Neither do I," Draco said.

"You both will, you great gits!" George yelled.

"Look let me win him over. Then I'll tell you when to join in," Ladon offered.

"How did you guys do it with Lee?" Draco asked.

The Weasley twins smiled then smirked, beckoning the Malfoys to listen as they outlined what to do.

Harry sat in the Great Hall with his back to the Slytherin table, playing with his food. A note appeared in his lap and he opened it under the table so no one could see it.

Green eyes,

Please let me come to your room tonight. I miss you.

Ladon

Assuming he was being watched, Harry nodded and went to his room to wait. He left his portrait open and just lay on the bed trying to think. Harry closed his eyes and sat up as he heard the picture close.

"Hey, handsome," Ladon smiled, then sat down next to Harry. "I missed you."

"Oh, Ladon," Harry said, wrapping his arms around him and holding on tightly.

"Hey, shh," Ladon purred then lifted up Harry's chin, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

Harry lowered himself to the bed, pulling Ladon on top of him. Smiling, Ladon kissed him more deeply before pulling back to nibble down Harry's neck. When he took off Harry's shirt, Harry was lost. Ladon began to lick a trail from his ear to his chest, suckling on his nipple. Harry thought he heard a rustle of fabric. When Harry felt heat and warmth on the other nipple, his eyes flickered open to see the twin blonds sucking a nipple each.

"Oh god," Harry groaned. Ladon continued to lick south as Draco captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"How far do you want us to go?" Draco purred in Harry's ear. "How about a tag team ravishing so we can prove how desirable you are?"

"Oh," was all Harry could get out before he felt Ladon's tongue in his mouth.

Draco was nibbling down his neck and chest as Ladon ravished his mouth. Between the twins, Harry was covered in love bites in several exquisite minutes.

"Can we taste you, green eyes?" Harry heard whispered as he opened his eyes to see the double vision of the Malfoys.

"Please," Harry gasped, panting with need.

The twins smiled above Harry and gave each other a kiss. Harry almost came at the sight. The sound that came from him must have given the twins a clue because they looked back at him. Then one vanished to slide Harry's trousers and boxers down as the other told him how beautiful he was in French. Ladon took a lick and Harry's dick jumped in response. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss then went to join his twin. Harry propped himself up on his elbows to watch the two brothers lick at his cock and balls. They took turns deep throating him until one of them said he could come. With a scream that must have rocked the rafters Harry came hard. His eyelids fluttered open to see the twins licking his chest and stomach clean then kiss each other, sharing the taste. Taking pity on Harry, they waved him clean and waited for him to recover as they held him and traced patterns over his love bites.

"That was…was…" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, green eyes, it was," Ladon smiled.

"You taste incredible; like fruit and sweets," Draco beamed.

"Vegetarian, since the summer," Harry blushed.

"So, can we share you, Beautiful?" Ladon asked.

"Yes, can we?" Draco chimed in.

"Uh, ok," Harry panted.

"Sweet," Ladon said, giving Harry a kiss.

"Brilliant," Draco agreed, giving him a kiss next.

They each got up and tucked Harry in. "See you tomorrow, green eyes?" Ladon asked.

"Thank you both," Harry sighed happily.

"You're welcome, love," Draco replied, then they both left.

**Gemini Rising Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Harry was a new man. He was smiling and joking  
with his friends. His appetite was back and he was taking care with  
how he dressed. Harry was often seen walking with at least one of  
the twins at his side, sometimes both. Ron was very unhappy but had  
to admit since Draco found out he had a brother he was much more  
human and laid back than anyone would have thought possible. Ladon  
had taken Draco's position of Seeker on the house team while Draco  
had become a Chaser and Team Captain. Since the twins were able to  
take out their sexual frustrations on each other, they were able to  
go slowly with Harry.

But by Halloween, Harry was aching with physical desire for the  
twins. Thus, the trio ducked out of the post-feast celebrations to  
have one of their own. But the twins had a little surprise for  
Harry after their usual locking and silencing charms went in place.  
Whereas they usually went straight for Harry's bed, tonight they  
stopped a few feet away as Draco and Ladon began to peel off Harry's  
clothes.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Draco wrapped his body around  
Harry from behind to face Ladon.

"Just some fun, Love," Draco purred in his ear as he ground his  
erection against Harry's naked rear.

"Take off his clothes," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Smiling,  
Harry began to do as he was told until Ladon was naked. He pulled  
Harry to him, kissing him forcefully before he spun him in his arms  
so he faced Draco. Ladon ground his erection in the cleft of  
Harry's ass, making him groan with desire.

"Take off Draco's clothes," Ladon purred into Harry's ear. Harry  
did as he was told as Ladon moaned at the view. All three stood  
hard and ready then Harry was surprised to feel Ladon slip something  
around the front of his neck while Draco snapped it from behind.

"What?" Harry cried, his hands going to his throat to feel the  
leather collar with metal studs.

"Just fun, Love, it comes right off," Draco assured him.

"It's just a Muggle snap-on," Ladon replied. Harry reached around  
to the back to feel the snap and sighed in relief. He nodded with a  
smirk on his face, eager to see what the twins had in mind.

"On your knees, love," Draco purred as the two brothers positioned  
their cocks by Harry's mouth.

"Lick us," Ladon commanded. With a wicked grin Harry licked the two  
until they were rigid.

"Stop," Draco commanded. Harry sat back on his knees.

"Tell us what you want," Ladon purred.

"I want to you to take turns with me," Harry moaned, almost  
climaxing from speaking aloud the desire that had filled his  
thoughts and dreams for weeks.

"Get on the bed," Draco whispered as Ladon got some lengths of silk.

The two bound Harry spread eagle on the bed. Then stood back to  
admire their work.

"God, Potter, I could come just looking at you," Draco moaned,  
stroking his hard-on lightly.

"Deliciously handsome," Ladon agreed, stroking himself as well.

"I'm going to lose it watching you two," Harry gasped as the blond  
twins stroked in tandem.

Smiling, Draco began to suck on Harry while Ladon positioned himself  
so Harry could suck him. Draco prepared himself and Harry while  
putting a pillow under Harry's ass. With a curse Draco released  
Harry's legs so he could get better positioning. Then, groaning,  
Draco entered Harry. Ladon smiled and moved so he could suck  
Harry's dick while his twin fucked him. Harry took in the vision of  
one Malfoy sucking his cock and one thrusting into him and bucked  
wildly.

"Come for me, love," Draco urged and Harry lost it but Ladon caught  
every drop, the sight of which combined with the sight of Harry's  
release and tightening muscles sent Draco over the edge.

With an evil glint in his eye, Ladon muttered, "Accio whipped  
cream."

Draco shook his head at his twin's sweet tooth, but didn't complain  
as Harry's nipples, navel, and dick were covered in the sweet  
stuff. Then Ladon covered his own nipples in it and grabbed Draco  
by the back of the neck to indicate what he wanted. Harry watched  
as Draco began to suck and nip at his twin's chest, then play with  
the piercing there and at his navel. The Gryffindor began to get  
hard just watching the twins who then proceeded to kiss, hot and  
heavy. With a matching smirk, they turned to lick Harry clean.  
Soon, Harry was aching with need. But he was made to suffer just a  
bit more as Ladon attacked Draco in a series of love bites and  
nibbles, making Draco groan loudly. Draco shoved Ladon back on the  
bed and sucked his cock until he screamed and shot his load down his  
twin's throat. With a smirk Draco got back up and wiped his mouth.  
With Ladon temporarily sated, Draco had Harry to himself. He untied  
the bonds and straddled Harry's hips.

"In case you're confused, you're about to bugger Draco," the blond  
purred before he coated Harry's erection and lowered himself onto it.

"Oh god, Draco," Harry moaned.

"Tight, isn't he," Ladon purred.

"Shit yes, so tight, Draco," Harry panted as he thrust up to Draco's  
downward movements.

"My twin is a fun fuck, isn't he, Green Eyes?" Ladon said in a husky  
voice.

Harry hissed in Parseltongue wildly as Ladon jerked his brother off  
as he licked it. Draco lost it and poured his release into his  
twin's mouth. Rocking violently and gripping Draco hard, Harry came  
inside him. The blond fell onto Harry who kissed him passionately.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Harry gasped in  
Draco's ear.

"I know, Love," Draco purred as he kissed Harry again.

"Oh, decisions, decisions," Ladon chuckled, looking at the stacked  
pile in front of him.

Draco's eyes went wide and he rolled quickly out of the way.

"Hmm, I knew that would work. Ready for me, Green Eyes?" Ladon  
whispered as he lubed himself up.

"Oh, god," Harry screamed as he was entered for the second time that  
night.

"Shit yeah, another tight ass," Ladon groaned, wiping the sweat off  
his head as he began to pound Harry into the mattress while Draco  
kissed him lovingly.

"Easy on him!" Draco growled as he felt Harry clinging to him for  
dear life.

"Oh, sorry," Ladon said and backed down a bit. But then as he saw  
Draco and Harry in a very sexual open mouth tongue war he lost it,  
just managing to pull out before his knees went. Draco did a  
cleaning spell on everyone and they all curled up together on the  
bed.

"I love you guys," Ladon mumbled before he fell asleep. Draco and  
Harry chuckled at him then Harry rolled over to look at Draco. He  
was surprised to see a tear running down his face.

"What's wrong, Love?" Harry whispered.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have you," Draco whispered. "I love  
you."

"I love you, too," Harry smiled.

"I know," Draco whispered before he kissed Harry goodnight; they  
could sneak out later.

_Fin_

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 1**

**Gemini Retrograde: Part two of the Gemini Series**  
The sequel to Gemini Rising

**Chapter one**

The next morning Harry woke up alone but too tired to move. He didn't want to think but it was hard not too. Harry knew that Draco was right. If not for Ladon he and Draco would never have gotten together. And Harry knew he loved Draco and had for a long time. He just never cared for his personality. It was Ladon's personality that won Harry over. Harry smiled and rolled over feeling very content to have the best of both worlds.

But then at breakfast the world came crashing down on the trio. Harry was eating breakfast and occasionally looking up at his boyfriends who were smiling back, chuckling, watching him squirm on his seat, knowing why. Then the doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal, madder than Harry had ever seen him before, Lucius  
Malfoy.

Harry looked at the twins who looked at each other then at Harry. Lucius was so upset he didn't even speak he brought down his walking stick with a mighty crack that echoed through the silent Great Hall. All eyes were focused on the twins as they both got up and went out of the room with their heads bowed low. There was a great slamming of doors and one and all presumed it was Lucius taking the twins outside to scream at them properly.

After a moments hesitation Harry got up and ran from the room to try to find out what was going on. Ron shoved something into his hand as he left and nodded to him. Harry ran up the corridor until he found a position where he could see what was going on. He wished he could hear what was going on, then found what Ron had given him, a set of Extendable Ears! Harry quickly set it up as he watched Lucius pacing back and forth in front of the twins.

"Never have I ever heard of such reckless behavior! Draco you know better! Ladon I should ship you back to America! The both of you dating the same person at once! Do have any idea of the rumors I've heard at work? This scandal that might force me from my seat on the School Board of Governors!"

Lucius stopped and looked at his sons. Ladon was crying and Draco was holding it back but not well. Harry was petrified as to what Lucius would do. Lucius was shaking his head. "I was a teenager once too. I'm sure you were both having fun. But this kind of behavior cannot continue. Draco was here first. Ladon, I'm shipping you off to Beauxbatons. Perhaps the culture of France will help to tame you."

"BUT DAD!" Ladon screamed. "I JUST GOT HERE!"

"FATHER! Draco yelled. "TAKE ME DON'T PUNISH HIM!"

Lucius held up his hand, as an elf came out of the building with Ladon's things.

"I don't even know French!" Ladon yelled through his tears.

"Then it's high time you learned!" Lucius yelled. "I will not accept this blatant insubordinate behavior! You will do as your told!"

Ladon ran back into the school and Harry did too.

"LADON!" Harry yelled and ran for the twin.

"GREEN EYES!" Ladon yelled and they ran into each other's arms crying and clinging desperately onto each other.

"GET OFF!" Lucius bellowed. "Potter! It always comes down to you doesn't it?" Lucius sneered while holding onto Ladon's collar with his snake cane. "I hope your happy now! You've destroyed my family! You should have died with your weak, pathetic parents!"

"NO!" Ladon screamed and began to pummel his father with blow after blow. Lucius' lip curled and his wand arm rose into the air, when Draco appeared out of nowhere and yelled. "EXPELIARMUS!" Mr. Malfoys' eyes went wide with shock as his wand flew into Draco's hands.

"Father, I can't let you hurt him. That's my brother." Ladon beamed at Draco who smiled sadly back at him. "You may not like what we've done but that doesn't give you the right to hex him." Draco looked  
disgusted at his Father.

Lucius seemed to calm down and flipped his hair over his shoulder. He glared daggers at Harry, then put out his hand for his wand.

Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere at Draco's side. "I ask of you Lucius please don't do this. These twins have had precious little time together. Do not do this, for they may never forgive you," Dumbledore put a hand on Draco's shoulder and nodded. Draco sent the wand back to his father with a flick of his own.

Lucius caught it and gritted his teeth at Dumbledore. "Meddlesome old fool! Ladon is leaving! There is nothing you can do about it!" Lucius stormed out and Ladon managed to work his way free of the cane. He ran to Harry first, "I love you Green Eyes. Don't forget me." Ladon gave Harry a quick kiss then Draco pulled him into a tight hug. "We will get you back here, somehow." Draco whispered. "Dad's a dickhead," Ladon said between tears and Dumbledore nodded his agreement with a sad smile.

"LADON! NOW!" Lucius bellowed from where he stood at the doors. Ladon winked at Harry then Draco put his arm around his twin and walked him out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore put an arm around Harry and they walked out together. Lucius pulled Ladon out of Draco's arms and into a carriage. As the carriage pulled away Harry ran to Draco, put his arms around him as the Slytherin burst into tears.

"GET OFF HIM POTTER!" Crabbe and Goyle raged and pulled Harry away from Draco.

"Man, haven't you done enough damage?" Blaise said as he pulled Draco off toward the dungeons.

"What?" Harry asked trembling with emotions as he watched Draco being pulled away by the Slytherins.

"Come on Harry," Hermione urged suddenly appearing at his elbow. Ron was suddenly there at his side too, nodding sadly. Harry hung his head and was escorted by the duo up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said sadly watching the Malfoy triangle fall apart.

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Neither Draco nor Harry came to lunch or dinner in the Great Hall that day. Rumors were flying through the school. No one knew where Ladon had gone. Some students believed this would take Ladon out of the picture. Others believed Ladon would find a way back. Some thought Draco had set his twin up to take the fall.

A week went by where Draco and Harry avoided each other. It was painful for not only their friends to see but the rest of the school as well. Though it was obvious to everyone that they still loved each other, the two Seekers couldn't face each other.

Hermione and Ron finally cornered Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room, but to no avail.

"Harry, this is ridiculous. You should march right up to Draco and tell him how you feel!" Hermione wailed.

"She's right you know Harry. It's not your fault Mr. Malfoy took Ladon away. Draco knows that too," Ron said with a persistent nudge from Hermione.

"I can't guys. Draco and Ladon were apart for their whole lives. It's because of me they aren't together anymore. They'll never be a family again." Harry walked away glumly and neither Hermione nor Ron knew what to say.

The Slytherins weren't having any more luck with Draco when they approached him after Potions.

"Draco, man Ladon wouldn't want to see you like this," Vince urged.

"He loves you," Pansy pleaded.

"No he doesn't. He loved Ladon, not me," Draco said sadly and walked away.

It was with baited breath the school watched as both Harry and Draco finally came down to breakfast at the same time that weekend.

Harry arrived first; Draco arrived unseen as the owl post soared into the Great Hall. Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter by Harry's plate just as Draco looked up and saw the Malfoy seal on the envelope.

"LADON!" They both yelled, and then with matching smiles as though nothing had happened between them, both Harry and Draco ran outside. They looked at each other then Harry spoke first.

"Draco, I'm really sorry that all this happened," Harry looked pleadingly into the gray eyes for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Father happened, not us," Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss. When the kiss ended they both smiled, then with a nod towards Harry, the Gryffindor tore open his letter and read it aloud.

_"Dear Green eyes,_

Father really is a dickhead you know that? I can't believe he did  
this to all of us. It is just so uncool. Man, this totally sucks.  
The good news is that mom totally flipped her lid out on Dad, so  
that's something. He's sleeping at the office.

All these people talk this weird language and act so stuck up. I  
hate it here it completely -it totally blows. There's this huge  
woman here in charge and she has this totally barf bag daughter I  
think she's pushing on me. How do you say `gay' in French? Man,  
gag me."

Draco and Harry laughed at all of Ladon's American slang.

_"I really miss you guys already. I will be coming back after  
graduation, so you and Draco better make sure to get a decent crib  
for the three of us._

I love you Green Eyes,

Ladon"

"Draco, what's a crib?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. But he's not the only one who loves you Harry."

Harry smiled and fell into Draco's arms. "I love you too Draco." But Harry's eyes glistened in the sunlight and Draco saw it. He took a hand and lifted Harry's chin so he could look into the green eyes that both he and his twin brother had got lost in.

"It's okay Harry. I miss him too." Draco said with a sigh.

They closed their eyes and didn't notice the small crowd that had gathered around them as they kissed. But when they opened their eyes, it was to find most of Gryffindor and Slytherin applauding them.

The applause only increased and whistles were added in as Draco swept Harry into his arms and carried him off to his room.

"Draco, just the two of us?" Harry asked, looking in to the gray eyes of the man who was once his enemy, as he now was being laid upon said former enemy's bed.

"Yes Harry just us. I don't think Ladon would want us to stop, do you?" Draco replied.

Harry shook his head as Draco straddled his hips and began to kiss him. Smiling Harry rolled over so Draco was on bottom.

"Harry?" Draco looked into the green eyes in confusion.

"I'm not outnumbered this time," Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Draco. The blond smiled and put a hand on Harry's chest.

"Tell me do you think we would have gotten together if Ladon hadn't come along?" Harry lowered himself to Draco's side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Probably after graduation," Harry said uncertainly.

"Did you ever think of us together?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry admitted, drawing circles on Draco's chest.

"Thank you. I needed to know that," Draco admitted and pulled Harry down on top of him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Their kisses soon went from soft to passionate to needy. They helped each other take off their clothes as they softly whispered each other's names over and over again between kisses. Harry kissed a hot trail down Draco's chest then lavished attention to each nipple. Draco was wiggling his hips under him.

"Impatient?" Harry chuckled.

"Shit Harry, between the two of you, I was getting it all the time," Draco whined.

"Is that a fact? Hmm, maybe I should punish you for not including me every time?" Harry teased as he wrapped his hand around Draco's erection and began to stroke him.

"Please Potter," Draco moaned.

"Please what?" Harry whispered as he put a finger full of lube into Draco's opening. Draco whimpered at the feeling of having something inside of him again and moved back onto Harry's fingers as he pushed in two more. Harry chuckled and nibbled at Draco's ear before he moved him into position.

"Harry hurry up!" Draco wiggled his hips, Harry growled and entered Draco. As he did, they both sighed happily. Then Draco rocked onto Harry driving him further in. Harry grabbed a leg using it for leverage and began to pound into Draco. Harry began to hiss in pleasure and the sound drove Draco over the edge as he came hard. Feeling Draco tighten around him, Harry came next and toppled over onto Draco. The blond rolled and pinned Harry beneath him then took his turn.

After they were both sated Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Ladon was thrilled to get mail. He was so happy he gave the owl his entire breakfast as a treat. Unsure of what it said, and who might speak English he ran back to his dorm to open it. Plopping down on his bed he broke the Malfoy seal to read it.

_Dear Ladon,_

Harry and I were both happy to hear from you. We weren't talking or  
anything. But your letter broke down the walls between us. It  
makes missing you a little easier to bear. We both miss you so much.

I sent a letter to Mother to plead your case. It sounds like a  
great idea to get a place together after graduation. But Harry  
doesn't want kids right away. So we will wait on the crib. I do  
think he'd look very cute pregnant though. Damn it, he punched me  
for that.

How is your French going? Oh gay in French is `homosexuel.' Try to  
get the point across. Father won't take kindly to you being put  
into a relationship without his consent.

I love you and so does `Green Eyes'. Hang in there we'll get you  
back home somehow.

Love,  
Draco & Harry 

Ladon read the letter a few more times before his eyes started to tear up and he put it away. Folding it neatly he put it in a chest pocket by his heart.

Two days later Draco received a letter from Ladon.

_Hey Bro,_

Man it meant so frickin' much to hear from you guys. I can't  
believe you almost called it splitsville because I wasn't there.  
Don't do that no matter what. But in some sick sense it means a lot  
that you guys were really that upset about me not being there.

I think Mom is making headway with Dad. He has been totally cut  
off. Serves him right since that's what he did to me!

Kids? Um, right. Can you two try to focus please?

I don't think the whole gay thing matters. Apparently the dog-faced  
daughter of the Headmistress has been dissed too many times. I  
think she's heard it before and thinks it's totally lame. So please  
guys, bust a move to get me out of this hood. Man, I need it so  
bad! My hand is getting calloused just thinking of riding Draco  
while Harry takes me. Or when we both take Harry. Damn, why do I  
do this to myself?

I miss you both. Keep tabs on Green Eyes – he's Malfoy property!

Love,  
Ladon

The following morning a letter arrived for Draco. He was rather surprised to see it carried by the Malfoy family eagle owl. He quickly took the scroll, broke the seal, and read it.

_My darling Draco,_

I have spoken to your father about the situation and I believe he  
will soon be convinced. It seems that the other rooms aren't as  
accommodating as our own, if you take my meaning. I am quite sure  
the small stones being placed under each mattress has nothing to do  
with it.

Although, I must say I frown upon this relationship, I do know it's  
not the first of it's kind. I believe it was only a short time ago,  
I heard at the club about the Weasley twins. Before that in my day  
it was the Flint twins. Your father can be amazingly old fashioned  
in his sexual views.

I was rather shocked to hear that Mr. Potter was your shall we say,  
third. Since I know you and he carried on a bit of a feud, it only  
stands to reason that this occurred because Ladon was not made  
aware. Personally, I would like to thank you for not taking up with  
the Weasley twins. That would be dreadful and would ruin our social  
standing.

Another week or so and your father will change his mind. Trust me,  
after all I too was a Slytherin. Besides, I have been without the  
two of you on the same continent for years!

Love,  
Mother

Draco threw back his head to laugh at the image of his father trying to sleep on lumpy mattress with rocks underneath them. He tucked it into his robe to show Harry later.

The following day Ladon received a letter from Harry. He was so happy he once again offered his entire meal to the owl. Hedwig was a bit startled but quite enjoyed the bacon.

_Dear Ladon,_

I have missed you so much. I know that sounds a bit obvious really  
but it is true. What I wouldn't give to have you back here right  
now. Draco is trying to be strong, but I can tell he's just as  
upset as I am.

The other students miss you too. They seem to think you made Draco  
more human. I suppose that is true. If you hadn't come into the  
picture we would still be trying to kill each other.

I wonder if we could still get together over the holidays? Winter  
break will be here before you know it. What would you like for  
Christmas? I know what I want. You back here with us.

I don't think I ever hated your dad as much as I do right now.  
Trust me, that is saying something. He and I have a bad history and  
I am sure this just added fuel to his fire. Bloody hell Ladon, I  
just want you to come back. I really, really do miss you.

I miss your kisses and your compliments. The way your smile lit up  
a room. How I could always make your knees weak when I sucked you  
off. Blast it all!

I love you.

Harry

Ladon wiped away the tears as he clutched the letter. Hedwig hooted softly at him in sympathy. Seeing the strange looks he was getting from the Beauxbatons students he ran from the room. Hedwig flew after him. Ladon found a remote corner of the chateau and curled up, resting his head on his knees staring out the window from the seat he was huddled in. Hedwig landed next to him and dropped a piece of toast on his knees. She hooted sharply at him. Ladon chuckled, "Did my Green Eyes tell you to make sure I ate something?"

She hooted again snapping her beak and ruffling her feathers. "Okay, okay," Ladon picked up the toast and began to eat it. She puffed out happy in her success. "Does he miss me too?"

Hedwig hooted very sadly. Ladon gulped and looked out the window. "I miss them so much. I left my home, my friends, my country; get landed on a whole other continent with crazy stuck up parents I barely recognized. Then I met Draco and it was like so cool, cause I wasn't alone. I was so excited to get to go to school  
with my twin. There would be so many tricks we could play, you know? Then I saw Green Eyes that day in town and my heart just melted. When we kissed on the train I thought my life had really turned for the better. Then I began to think he'd really fallen for Draco."

Hedwig hooted sharply and ruffled her feathers. Ladon smiled. "Well, I know now he loves us both. Just like he loves you too, huh? " The youngest Malfoy reached out to stroke the snowy white plumage. Then wiped the tears off his face. "Then Dad got all jerky. I thought all parents wanted their kids to be happy? " He  
wiped away some more tears. "I hope he knows Karma is a bitch with a bad attitude." Hedwig hooted in agreement.

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Lucius Malfoy was fuming mad and getting more aggravated every second of each day. His wife of twenty years had cut him off. A maneuver that, while very Slytherin, was totally uncalled for. After all he had a reputation to protect did he not? He winced as his aching balls rubbed against his silk boxers. How much could a man endure? He was not a man who was used to going without sex in all their years of marriage he'd never had to go without. It was an understanding between them that when he was ready so was she no, ifs, ands or buts.

Nor was he a man who took kindly to having to sleep in other rooms. He had grown fond of his Chinese silk sheets, goose down pillows and custom made mattress. His neck and back ached even though he changed from room to room each night testing all the mattresses. It almost seemed like they became increasingly worse! No wonder they never had any guests!

Now Narcissa had barely talked to him at all. Each time he tried she would either give him the cold shoulder or scream for taking her baby away again. If she screamed it would turn into tears and doors would be slammed in his face. She had also turned to their friends for support. They too wouldn't talk to him whether it be at the club, the office or the concert hall. He even received poor service at his favorite restaurant before he recalled belatedly that she (his wife)went there too. The situation was deteriorating rapidly if people weren't mad at him for separating a mother from her estranged child for the second time they whispered about how he wouldn't allow the hero of the wizarding world to be happy. Some went so far to insinuate that he would be the next Dark Lord.

So he was not in the best of moods when he received a letter from Beauxbatons.

_" Monsieur Malfoy,_

It is with deep regret that I must tell you your son, Ladon Malfoy,  
is failing every subject. He is being put on academic probation.  
Ladon is very upset and deeply troubled. He does not speak French  
well enough to pass first year much less seventh year. Your son  
cries quite often and will not interact with other students. Even  
though he was a welcome addition to the school I am starting to  
think it was not what was best for the boy. He has until the end of  
the term to bring up his grades, improve his French and social  
skills or I will have no choice but to expel him.

Sincerely,  
Madame Olympe  
Headmistress of Beauxbatons

****************

In the meantime, Draco received a letter from Ladon that was addressed to both he and Harry. So he waved the letter and Harry came over to the Slytherin table to sit next to him at the end of the table as he read it.

_Dear Bro,_

Please share this with Green Eyes. I am really getting more upset  
all the time about being in this hell- hole. I stopped doing the  
work so maybe they will leave me alone. It's not like I could  
understand it anyway. Stupid French anyhow.

But the worst part is that the Headmistress Daughter is coming on  
strong now. She is so disgusting. Gag me. So like now Miss Barf-  
Bag is following me everywhere. Everyone seems really happy about  
it- except me. I haven't made a friend here because I can only  
think of you two back there.

Green eyes, bro', I have an idea. If they don't let me out of here  
soon, I'm running. I'll hitch back if I have too. Dad has enough  
green that I can hole up for awhile. I mean I have what he gave me  
for living expenses and all, right? If I stay in that little town  
by you guys, Hogshead or whatever it was then I could see you.

I miss you two so fucking much. Well, I miss the fucking too.  
Damn, nobody can give head like you Green Eyes. Man bro, you have  
the tightest damn ass. Shit, I'm so horny. My balls hurt. Well,  
time to go play with the palm… AGAIN.

I love you both,  
Ladon

PS  
That chick? She says "aller obtenir s'est marié" whatever that  
means! What does it mean bro?

Harry turned to Draco, "What does that mean?" But Draco had turned white. "Draco? Honey? What is it?" The blond jumped up and down, swung Harry around and kissed him in front of the whole Great Hall then ran from the room. Harry turned bright red at the cat calls and almost ran to the Gryffindor table and tried to hide behind Hermione.

"So must have been a good letter," Hermione laughed.

"I don't know what Draco is so happy about. Ladon sounds miserable. He asked a question about something said to him in French." Harry shrugged and started back to eating.

"What did he want translated? I can do it for you." Hermione offered.

Folding the letter so Hermione wouldn't see the more personal bits he handed it to the witch. She read it and her mouth dropped open. Then she smiled in sudden understanding.

"OHH Harry this is it! This is how you two can get him back home!" She clapped her hands happily.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron both yelled. Harry wasn't even aware Ron had been listening.

"That girl said that she and Ladon are getting married!" Hermione yelled, not noticing that the hall went silent as she did.

"WHAT!" Both boys yelled again, causing several students that weren't listening to turn around.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you two ever use your brains? Mr. Malfoy will never allow this to happen! He will bring him back here so fast it will make his head spin. That's why Draco jumped up. He's probably going to send an owl to his father right away or better yet use a fire to call him. Don't you see this is good?"

Harry closed his eyes, bit his lip and prayed Hermione was right. Ron patted him on the back, while Hermione continued to squeal with happiness for them all.

**************************************************************

"I'm telling you Narcissa, I will not be made to look the fool by that half-giant Headmistress!" Lucius roared.

"No, of course not darling," Narcissa said softly knowing it was best to let Lucius arrive at the conclusion on his own.

"As much as I hate it, Ladon is better off in that bizarre ménage a trois with the Potter boy then to be matched up with someone of such inferior stock!" Lucius raged pacing back and forth in his study at  
Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, dear," Narcissa replied.

"To have my son engaged without his knowledge or consent is inconceivable!" Lucius yelled.

"Very true, sweetheart," Narcissa smiled behind her book. She gave Lucius ten seconds before he called the house elves.

"I will of course see to clearing up this debacle myself. There's no one else I can trust in this matter. Well, I better get going, my dear." Lucius snapped his fingers for the house elves and Narcissa got up for her kiss goodbye. Within minutes Lucius Malfoy was a man with a mission. He would retrieve his son Ladon from Beauxbaton, with due haste hoping to return in less than two days.

As soon as Lucius was gone Narcissa went to fetch the house owl. She penned a letter to Draco to be sent off immediately.

_My Darling Draco,_

Your father left in a rage to retrieve Ladon from Beauxbatons. I  
write this note only moments after his departure. Please owl me as  
soon as he returns to Hogwarts. Excuse the brevity of this note as  
I am going to celebrate!

With love,

Mother

**************

Draco and Harry both looked up as the Malfoy house owl flew into the Great Hall. It had been forever it seemed between the letters sent from Ladon and this one coming from Malfoy Manor. They had been anxiously awaiting this one, which would hopefully carry the news they both wanted to hear; that Ladon was coming home.

The two ran out of the Great Hall to read it and were surprised when they were followed by a good deal of the school. Draco read the letter quickly, and then swept Harry in his arms. He yelled to the crowd.

"Father's gone to bring Ladon home!"

Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all cheered at the news, so did several Professors who had heard the good news as well. As the crowd thinned out, Harry turned to Draco with concern on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked holding him loosely around the waist.

"Do you remember what Ladon said in his last letter?" Harry said with a tremble in his voice.

"Yes, he could hardly wait to come home," Draco smiled trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry sucked in his lips. This was a sign of true worry for Harry, one Draco had come to recognize over the years. "No, not that, when he said if it took too long he'd run. We haven't heard anything from him this week. I've got a really bad feeling, love."

"Shh, I will be okay. You'll see," Draco pulled Harry tightly to him. But as they marched off to Potions together, Draco started to feel concern too. What would Lucius do if Ladon had run? Was Ladon okay? Why hadn't they heard from him?

***************

Narcissa was rather surprised to see the strange owl arrive at the Manor. With a feeling of dread, she read the letter, screamed and fainted.

******************

While being well versed in French, Lucius Malfoy felt out of his element as students and faculty ran to him as he entered the school, all conversing at once. He was able to catch enough of what was being shouted at him to find out that Ladon was gone.

It took all of his reserve to not Avada the Headmistress on the spot for her negligence in regards to his son. However, after several minutes of hearing her blather on while sobbing hysterically he found that Ladon had left on his own only that morning. Leaving quickly, Lucius headed straight for Hogwarts in hopes that Draco had heard from his brother.

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was so upset but he didn't want the sympathy of his friends and he didn't want to upset Draco even more, so he decided it was high time he filled his dear friend and replacement godfather, Remus Lupin in on events. So he took quill in hand and hoped Moony would understand.

_Dear Remus,_

I have a lot to tell you and I'm sorry I didn't do it before. It's  
a long story so please sit down.

When I went shopping for school things this year, I met who I  
thought was the new improved Draco Malfoy. He seemed to really like  
me and I was entranced. By the time I saw him again on the train  
he'd been all that I'd been able to think about. I was worried that  
he'd changed. But he hadn't and had given me the nickname of  
his `green eyes.' He was warm and so different, complete with  
burgundy highlights in his hair. When he asked me out I was  
thrilled. But when I saw him again he seemed stiffer and a bit  
surprised. Well to make a long story short I'd fallen for Ladon  
Malfoy. Ladon is Draco Malfoy's twin brother, who'd been shipped  
off for his own safety and to ensure the Malfoy line would survive  
the war.

To say I was confused would be a gross understatement. Then when  
the school found out that I was dating whom I thought was Draco, but  
turned out to be Ladon, only to find out that Draco wanted to date  
me too? Wow. It really put my head through the wringer. It took a  
bit for me to figure out that I loved them both. For different  
reasons, but just the same I love them. Best of all they both were  
in love with me. We started to, um, carry on a bit and Lucius found  
out.

Mr. Malfoy kind of went round the bend. There was talk of it at the  
Ministry and he felt the family name had been shamed. He took Ladon  
out of Hogwarts and sent him to Beauxbatons, that school in France.

Draco hated it, I felt guilty, and Mrs. Malfoy started to threaten  
Mr. Malfoy to bring her son back, after she'd been parted from him  
for all those years. We wrote back and forth to Ladon that he  
should keep his spirits up, but he was homesick and missed Draco and  
I. The last time we heard from him he was desperate to get out of  
there. It sounds like he will run if Mr. Malfoy doesn't get there  
in time.

I know this is a lot to tell you. But please understand, that when  
all this is resolved Draco, Ladon and I will be together no matter  
what. I'll use my money to find a place for us or maybe we will use  
one of the Black properties since in a way its' theirs too. I guess  
Mr. Malfoy will disown the twins and start again because they are  
with me. Or at least cut them out of the family fortune.

So when you recover from this news, owl me back so I know you didn't  
have a heart attack.

Love  
Harry

Harry told Draco that he'd sent the letter to Remus but he didn't have a problem with it. Draco was still concerned about the situation. Maybe he thought it was good that Harry had someone else to talk to, but he didn't seem to mind for which Harry was grateful. The two had become virtually joined at the hip and leaned  
on each other giving and taking strength and love when the other needed it. The school in turn had taken to doing what they could or just avoiding them since it was obvious to all they missed Ladon.

They still hadn't received any word from Ladon when Harry received a reply from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

Well, if I wasn't gray before I certainly am now. My, quite the  
conundrum you had there, I can well imagine. I'm still in a bit of  
a shock that you go from the wallflower to the center of attention  
for two twin brothers, and Malfoys no less? Good gods man, you must  
tell me your secret. Just kidding Harry, really I am very happy for  
you. Please however, do take care for in this situation if it falls  
apart, your heart will not only be broken in half, but in thirds.  
Keep me updated! Daily if necessary! That has me more upset than  
anything that you went through this all alone! I am always here for  
you.

Love Always,  
Moony

This letter had the power to cheer Harry up quite a bit. In turn he was able to cheer Draco up as well. They were both certain that Ladon would be walking into one of their classrooms any minute. But it still wasn't happening. Yet neither wanted to point this little fact out.

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

Draco was sitting in class wondering when Ladon might be coming home. He closed his eyes mentally berating himself once more for not paying attention in class. Looking over to Harry he could see he was in the same state. When a knock came at the door of the Transfiguration Class they were both relieved for the interruption.

Minerva McGonagall scowled, then walked to the door. She turned to the class.

"Mr. Malfoy and Potter someone is here to see you both. Don't bother coming back there isn't enough time and it's not as if either of you are paying attention anyway!" she snapped at them. Draco and Harry grabbed their stuff and shot out of the class, ignoring the looks of jealousy they were receiving.

The two got out to the hall where Lucius Malfoy stood impatiently.

"Have either of you heard from Ladon?" Lucius asked without ceremony.

"What? I thought you were going to go get him!" Draco said a little too loudly. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Mr. Malfoy neither of us have heard a thing. He said in his last letter that if he wasn't brought home soon he was going to take a runner."

Lucius squeezed his eyes. Then the gray eyes flashed open. "Draco, go home to your mother immediately, maybe she's heard something. If not she'll need you there. Potter, you stay put and if you hear anything you, will notify one of us immediately. Please advise Dumbledore of what has happened. I'm going to back track through all the Wizarding villages and towns to see if there's been any word. I must go find Ladon, when I went to that stupid school he was already gone. Stay in communication, BOTH OF YOU!" With a whoosh of his robes, he was already headed out toward the main doors.

Harry looked at Draco and dove into his arms.

"Draco! Where is he? If anything happens to him, it's all my fault!" Harry cried out.

"Shh, Harry my love it's not your fault. Ladon is a free spirit you know that. Hey, look one thing has happened." Draco lifted Harry's chin to look into the green eyes that both he and Ladon loved so much.

"W-What?" Harry sobbed.

"Father has accepted the three of us and talked to you as if you were a member of the family." Draco smiled sadly. Harry nodded as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Now come on let's go see that old goat. I can use his fire to get to Malfoy Manor. Mother will be hysterical when she finds out."

The couple ran down the hall at full tilt. Draco suddenly came to a halt, whipping Harry around since they were holding hands. Harry slammed right into Draco's chest.

"What is it?"

"I want my goodbye kiss now. I'll be damned if we give Dumbledore a floor show!" Draco said firmly before leaning over to kiss Harry firmly, possessively and lovingly. Harry sighed as the kiss ended. Draco smirked, then his face filled with worry and they took off again for the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "The pictures told me what's happened. Mr. Malfoy the floo powder is out on my desk. Please inform your mother that we will do everything we can here. Harry I want you to call Remus here after Draco has gone. I trust one of you has something personal of his that Remus can use to try to track down the scent?"

"I still have one of his undershirts!" Harry said hopefully. Draco looked at Harry who turned beet red. "It's kind of torn."

Draco smiled, kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "We'll all be together soon. I love you."

Harry smiled and whispered back. "I love you too Draco, stay safe."

Draco nodded then dashed into the Floo saying "Malfoy Manor" while looking seriously at Harry then in a rush of green flames was gone. Harry felt instantly so alone. Dumbledore patted him on the back.

"Remus my boy." The old man reminded him. Harry nodded and threw some powder into the fire.

"MOONY!" Harry bellowed into the small cottage in northern Wales. The werewolf walked out from the kitchen wiping his hands on a small hand towel.

"Harry? Aren't you at Hogwarts? Is something wrong?" Remus asked with concern coming to sit in a chair before his fire.

"Oh Remus, Ladon is gone on a runner! Draco has gone back to Malfoy Manor to be with his mother and …"

Draco's head squeezed into the fire, "Harry! Ladon's been kidnapped! Mother got a note the kidnapper wants a million galleons for the Malfoy Heir! They think he's me!"

"What?" Dumbledore was now kneeling next to Harry. "Remus can you follow his scent from an undershirt?"

"I-I think so," Remus was uncertain but was willing to help, wishing for the hundredth time that Sirius was still alive to help them.

"Excellent! ACCIO LADONS SHIRT!" cried Harry pointing out of the fire with his wand.

"Now Draco, does your mother require anything? Should I send Poppy over?" Dumbledore asked.

"Could you Headmaster? Maybe she can bring one of Godfather's calming potions?" Draco asked looking very shaken.

"Now Draco let me see the note please," Remus asked of the blond head in the fire.

"Here," chorused both Draco and Harry as Moony was given both the ransom note and shirt at the same time.

"Excellent," Moony cast a spell over the note to make a copy and handed it back to Draco. "If you don't mind I need the original for the scent. Let the Aurors know that when and if you decide to summon them. Is your father searching?"

"Yes, he said that he would be working from Hogwarts back through the Wizarding towns to the school." Draco said quickly.

"Tell your father, Draco, that I will be searching from the school to Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me I need to, um, wolf out." With that Moony withdrew from the fire.

"Hang on dear boy, I'll send Poppy right over." Dumbledore left the fire.

"Harry they thought he was me!" Draco fought tears as he said this.

"It's going to be okay love, after all with Lucius Malfoy and a Werewolf after them what chance do they stand right?" Harry said trying to smile for Draco's sake. "Are you going to call in the Aurors?"

"I don't know, Mother's in a right state. The note said not to call them!" Draco looked beside himself.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco handed him the note. Harry opened it with shaking hands, then anger that this had happened to Ladon.

_I'VE GOT YOUR BOY MALFOY.  
BRING A MILLION GALLEONS  
TO THE KINGS CROSS STATION  
LEAVE THE SHRUNKEN BAG UNDER THE BENCH  
BY PLATFORM 9 ¾  
9 AM SATURDAY MORNING  
DON'T CALL IN THE AURORS EITHER  
OR ELSE BYE BYE HEIR!  
YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR UNLOYALTY TO HE WHO SERVED HIM BEST!_

**Gemini Retrogade Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

Out of my way Potter!" Poppy was suddenly at Harry's side pushing through.

"Bye Draco!" Harry called.

"Bye Harry!" Draco called back.

"Malfoy Manor!" yelled Poppy urgently. An eruption of green flames filled the fire and Harry turned to see the Headmaster looking at him with a mixture of pity and sadness.

"Is there anything I can do Professor?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid Harry that you are going to have to wait for someone else to be the hero this time." The old wizard shook his head. "Now let's be hopeful shall we? Tell the house elves to prepare Ladon a bed again. I dare say when he returns he'll need a good sleep. Tell them also that possibly, we might have some guests staying overnight depending on how the search parties fare."

"And then?" Harry asked eager to help in anyway.

"Grab that fine broomstick of yours and form a scout party with anyone who wishes to help. Just stay within visual range of each other and well above the forbidden forest!" Dumbledore ordered. Harry nodded, happy to have something to do and ran from the room, leaving the headmaster behind.

The old man walked over to what appeared to be a table of sand. He waved one hand over the table and the sand began to shift and take shape. After a minute the shifting sands showed a scene from time. The sands of time began to play out what had happened to Ladon.

The figure of young man was running excitedly down the street outside a small village. He fell to the ground clutching his leg then was apparated away. The sands of time fell and Albus concentrated harder for more information. The sands swirled again this time taking shape of a young man in a chair tied and gagged. A wizard wrung his hands in front of him taunting him back and forth. Albus stared at the sands of time casting this time a heating spell. The sands melted together creating a glass cast of the wizard. Albus waited  
impatiently for the glass to cool. As he paced back and forth he took note to the rise and fall of the young man's chest, taking a modicum of comfort from the action.

A harsh knock came at the door before Severus and Minerva came in looking upset.

Severus leaned over the Headmasters desk. "I demand to know the meaning of all this! Draco gone! Rumors of Ladon being kidnapped! My house team filling the air to search! Albus is this a school or a three ring circus?"

"For once I agree! Albus my entire house team is also taking to the air! As well I hear that the house teams of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are assembling to assist in the search. Are the rumors true Albus? Has Ladon Malfoy been kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid so." Albus shook his head.

"NO!" Severus cried. "Lord, does Lucius know of this?"

"I'm afraid Lucius is not aware of this development. He has gone to search for his son working from Hogwarts back to France. Remus Lupin has been recruited to assist by `wolfing out' to try to track the scent. He plans on traveling from France to here. I believe Draco will send his father an owl shortly. In the interim, Poppy has gone to check on Narcissa at Draco's request. Harry was given permission to scout forward from here by air on the condition that he and any others stay well above the Forbidden Forest and within visual contact  
to each other."

"Lord help us Albus," Minerva sat down shakily clutching at her throat. Severus conjured a calming draught with a wave of his hand and handed it to the older woman. She took it gratefully then drank it quickly down gagging slightly at the taste.

"Albus do you know who did this and why?" Severus smirked at the gagging sounds.

The Headmaster turned to look back at the sands of time. He took the now cooled glass statue and held it in his hands so that it could catch the light. The sunlight cascaded over the figure of a balding man with long fingernails, a stump for an arm and a hunched over appearance. "Is he familiar Severus?"

The potion master squinted. "Wormtail!"

"What, Peter Pettigrew is still alive?" Minerva gasped.

"Yes, I remember now he was giving progress reports to Voldemort before the war broke out. I thought he'd been captured with the others loyal to the Dark Lord." Severus shook his head.

"I thought so as well as had the Aurors. It appears an imposter is serving time in Azkaban, no doubt against their will." Dumbledore said angrily his blue eyes flashing. "Severus if you would be so good to locate Lucius and update him?"

Severus nodded and swept from the room. "Minerva would you please ask Madame Hooch to coordinate the scout efforts?"

"Of course Albus. But do you know if the is lad alright?" Dumbledore nodded and turned to one side where the witch could see the scene the sands of time had created. Ladon was struggling to get out of his bonds while the attention of his captor was straying to look outside the window.

Lucius shivered when he heard the call of the werewolf. He was getting tired and more anxious with each new town. He laid his wand down in his hand again asking it again to point toward his son's direction. For the first time it twitched then moved to the left. Lucius took off quickly in that direction, all of his reflexes on alert.

Severus apparated to the small town mere miles from Hogwarts, he was just in time to see Lucius moving quickly around the corner. He was about to move after the man when he felt a shiver down his back and  
turned to look into a rather familiar set of fangs. "LUPIN!"

The werewolf stretched out in the dim corner of the street. He screamed as he returned to his normal form. Severus caught the man as he fell into his arms. "Remus please tell me you are okay!"

Remus smiled up at the dark haired man. "Why Severus I didn't know you cared!" He kissed the potions master on the cheek.

The dark haired man smiled then shook it off. "Did you find anything?"

"Ladon is in this town." Remus nodded very tiredly he'd been apparating and changing in town after town. He sagged in Severus' arms.

"I can't apparate you back now Remus I just spotted Lucius and there's something important he needs to know."

"What's that?" Remus asked trying to follow Severus as quickly as his strength would allow.

"Ladon was kidnapped by Wormtail." At this Remus fell to the ground and Severus hurried back to put an arm around his waist and help him up.

"You really do care don't you Severus?" Remus batted his eyelashes.

"Later wolfman." Severus smirked and the two men went around the corner to try to catch up to Lucius.

"Mrs. Malfoy drink all of this," Poppy pressed a vial into the shaking woman's hands. Draco covered her hands to steady them. After Poppy felt assured that Narcissa would be okay after her shock, she returned to Hogwarts.

"Mother? Are you feeling better?" Draco asked in a soft voice. Narcissa closed her eyes and nodded wishing Lucius was there. In a gesture he'd seen his father do, Draco pulled his mother's head to rest against his chest.

"My dear sweet Draco. Have I ever told you how I named you boys?" Narcissa whispered as tears gently fell down her cheeks.

"No," Draco whispered.

"Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth gave a golden tree to Hera at her wedding to Zeus. This tree would grow back a new gold apple for each one picked. Hera had chosen Ladon, a dragon with 100 heads to guard her beloved tree. Hercules had killed Ladon in order to get to the apples. Hera was so upset for her dragon she set it in the heavens so that all could see the devotion of Ladon. For Ladon had spent day after day coiled around the base of the tree and never wavered from his duty." Narcissa sobbed then continued.

"The constellation is named Draco, or the Dragon. The constellation is filled with binary stars, or twins. Draco's transit date of its main star is even your birthday April 23rd. The main star of Draco is Thuban or Draconis Alpha and you were the first one born. It just all came together when you two were born. Your father was so proud, two beautiful sons. Then the war came and I had to let my Ladon go for his own safety, all the while knowing you would be in such danger. Oh gods, Ladon!" Narcissa turned to the comfort of her son's arms as she broke down.

"Shh, he'll be okay. Father won't let anyone hurt him. He'll bring Ladon home. If anyone can do it Father can, you'll see." Draco continued to comfort his mother, while praying with all his might that his Father was able to find Ladon.

Lucius eventually found a small old building at the edge of town. He was able to peer into the windows to see Ladon tied up on a chair, his head drooping onto his chest. But Lucius could see no one else present. He sensed it was a trap, so retreated to a safe position within view of the structure to formulate a plan.

Feeling familiar magic he turned and spotted Severus and Remus hurrying toward him. Lucius sighed, for once reinforcements were welcome indeed. He waved them over.

"Severus my friend," Lucius patted the Potions Master on the back.

Remus sneered, sniffing the air. "Lupin?" Severus asked.

"I smell a rat, by the name of Wormtail," Lupin growled.

"Damn, where?" Lucius asked in a hiss of anger.

"In that building in his animal form," Lupin replied.

"There's a door in the back and one in the front. We need a distraction to send him out the front or back so I can get Ladon out." Lucius hissed.

"Peter will do anything to save his own skin. If he's afraid for his life he'll leave Ladon behind." Remus sneered.

"Petrificus totalus the second he is spotted?" Severus suggested.

"If I can get close enough, I'll cast a protective shield charm on Ladon, then one of you can scare him out." Lucius added.

"Oh it would be my great pleasure, I have a little score to settle with Peter. I'll apparate in and scare him to death," Remus growled. "I'll wait until I see you two are in place, then go inside."

"Leave some of him for me," Lucius said in such a cold tone of voice that both Severus and Remus shivered.

Lucius crept up to the building first and peered in the window to cast the spell on Ladon. Remus watched from behind a tree until he saw both wizards were in position, Severus at the back door and Lucius at the front. Giving the two men a nod he apparated inside.

"Peter, my, my we've been a busy little rodent haven't we?" Remus asked coolly. Peter transformed back into a man.

"Remus, my old friend!"

"Don't you old friend me. You killed Lily and James and now have attacked someone whom Harry loves! Wormtail you have 10 seconds to get out of here before this spell sears off your flesh!" The anger caused the werewolf to howl.

"What spell?" Peter asked then screamed as Remus cast his spell hitting him square in the chest. Blue flame enveloped him. Wormtail ran for the door as the spell began to melt his flesh.

Severus caught him as he ran outside, "Petrificus Totalus!" The man fell to the ground the flames still on him. With a wave of his wand he stopped the flames and castrated Wormtail with another spell. "That is for my godsons! GOT HIM!"

Remus was untying Ladon as Lucius burst in. "DAD!" Ladon jumped up and threw himself into his father's arms. "Dad I'm so sorry!"

"We'll talk later son, now wouldn't you like a little revenge on the monster who kidnapped you?" Ladon nodded happily and both Malfoys went out the back door to see a bleeding, singed but still breathing Peter Pettigrew.

"Homo manacus peretuitas!" yelled Ladon. "There crippled for life you bastard!"

"Tabesco!" Lucius shouted. Ladon looked at his father. "Lets every cell in his body gradually eat away and decompose from within," Lucius smirked.

_Fin_

**Gemini Returns**

**Gemini Returns - Part three the final and last part of the Gemini Series**

Sequel to Gemini Retrogade

****************************************************************

"Remus and I will take him to the Ministry, Lucius go reunite your family," Severus smiled and patted his old friend on the back.

Lucius took his son back in his arms and spit on Wormtail before disapparating to Malfoy Manor.

"LADON!" Narcissa and Draco yelled in unison. As the Malfoy family was reunited after their horrifying experience, the entire family cried tears of joy. Ladon endured being smothered in kisses by his mother and countless hugs by his father and twin brother, Draco.

When Lucius managed to compose his self he turned to Draco, "Call that Potter boy and get him over here."

Draco gasped then ran for the fire. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

"Yes, is there some news?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"Ladon is home and father said to send Harry over!" Draco beamed.

The headmaster turned to Fawkes, "Go tell Harry would you?" The Phoenix flew out of the window to fetch Harry. "I'll send him right over. I trust he and your father are well?"

"Yes, but I hate to think of what they did to the kidnapper!" Draco laughed.

"Who was the kidnapper?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Professor Snape swooping into the office. "Remus is with him right now at the Ministry of Magic. What's left of him, that is." Severus smirked.

"Oh my, do I want to know?" Albus smiled over his glasses.

"Probably not, let's simply say that in his greatly reduced lifespan he will suffer tenfold for all he's done – even to Potter." Severus looked proud as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Fawkes flew in the window with Harry hot on his trail. "Is there news?"

"Yes dear boy, Ladon is home and you've been invited to go to the Manor." Dumbledore smiled kindly handing Harry some floo powder.

Harry ran for the powder, then straight over to the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" As he popped out the other side, he was immediately swept into Ladon's arms.

"GREEN EYES! I've missed you so much!" Ladon got out before he kissed Harry fiercely. Harry kissed him back in kind, letting their lips, tongues and mouths taste, feel and caress each other once again.

"Ladon are you okay?" Harry asked when they came up for air. He looked all over his boyfriend.

"Yeah, my wrists are a bit raw and I could eat a horse, but otherwise I'm chilling." Harry shook his head.

"I missed you Ladon. Gods I thought that…that I'd never be able to tell you I love you again."

"Tsk, tsk, if we are to get along Harry, you must have some faith in me," Lucius smiled entering the room with Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy you're the greatest!" Harry said happily, standing between the two twins.

Lucius chuckled. "Now then, I believe we all need to have a little chat."

Remus Lupin stood in the middle of the Ministry of Magic with Peter Pettigrew at his feet trying to explain it all to a sputtering Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"…so you see, he's a little worse for wear, but it's him. Now you can add to his charges of being an accessory to murder for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, murder of 13 muggles in that explosion,  
which, set up Sirius Black and kidnapping of Ladon Malfoy. I am quite sure that Lucius will be more than happy to press charges and will be along to see that you do it right or he may become, temperamental. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

This finally hit a nerve with Cornelius, who ordered the Aurors to take Peter straight to Azkaban to receive the Dementors kiss. "Perhaps Fudge, he should be given the veil, in the off chance that Sirius managed to live somewhere behind it, he should have a turn at Peter, don't you think so? OH and by the way, I want Sirius' name cleared IMMEDIATELY."

Agreeing quickly, Peter was taken to the veil, where Remus pushed him through. "Say hello to Sirius!" Remus then fell to his knees and began to cry.

"You did the right thing and I am not one to lavish praise," Severus said, as he came up behind Remus and helped him up.

"But they're all gone, the Marauders are all gone," Remus sobbed.

"Not all my dear wolf, not all," Severus smiled sadly and helped the man to his feet, holding him as he cried. He took him quickly from the room without another look behind.

"Please sit boys," Lucius said while taking a seat behind his desk. He looked over the three and consoled himself with the fact that he was simply doing what had to be done.

"Dad I'm really sorry I ditched school but …" Ladon began.

"Ladon that will be quite enough. Now," Lucius cleared his throat as Narcissa entered the room and came to sit down by the boys. "As I was about to say, I believe that we have reached an impasse as far as keeping this quiet. By now the entire Wizarding world knows of your shall we say, bond?"

Narcissa came to stand behind the trio and mouthed "blue balls" at Lucius. "Yes, my dear I have taken that under full consideration. I believe it for the best, that once you all graduate, that you come to live at the Manor. This will allow Ladon to establish a family bond with the two of us." He gestured toward Narcissa and his self.

"Malfoy Manor is also fully capable of fending off that pack of hyenas known as the press. You may choose either a wing or a floor, with the assurance that I will not try to separate you again. In return, I ask that you let us know when you will be visiting the rest of the Manor, where we might run into each other since we need to work on producing yet another heir."

"EWW, way too much information Dad," Ladon groaned.

"AS WELL," Lucius continued, "You three will perform the Triskele bond, just in case as well as for appearances." At the looks of confusion being shared between the threesome Lucius added. "What do they teach at that school these days?"

"The Triskele bond will allow three people to bond together, binding your lives, love and magic." Narcissa said happily. "What do you say boys?" The three whispered together then Ladon smiled at Lucius.

"You're on Dad."

When Ladon, Harry and Draco returned to Hogwarts, they were rather surprised at how quiet it seemed. The Headmasters office was empty, and the hallways, and the Common Rooms of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Finally they opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK LADON!" Was blared at the trio from every corner of the room, almost knocking them off their feet. Streamers and fireworks filled the air, magical birds of all types filled the room. The tables sagged under the feast of food. After the party began, Harry took notice that Snape and Remus weren't there. He caught the eye of the Headmaster who shrugged in answer.

Moments later Snape burst into the room and made for the Headmaster, whispering in his ear. The Headmaster stood up and beamed at Harry then looked to the door pointedly.

Remus entered next as the room, suddenly realizing something was going, on went quiet.  
"Harry, I pushed Peter through the veil then left." Walking forward, Harry nodded mutely. "I mean, I really left rather quickly, without even looking back." Draco and Ladon came to stand on either side of Harry for support as if expecting the worst. "It never occurred to me that he'd been waiting, hoping for someone to get pushed in so he could use them to crawl out."

"What?" Harry said in a voice so small, he barely heard it himself.

The doors burst open again," Oh for crying out loud Remus, just tell him already! I'm BACK! And guess what I'm free!"

"Sirius?" Harry began to sob. "SIRIUS!" He ran forward and flung himself into his godfather's arms.

Draco leaned over to Ladon and quickly filled him on who Sirius was to Harry.

"So did I miss anything squirt?" Sirius asked when they finally stopped hugging.

Harry laughed. "Well I'm getting bonded, the Triskele bond? Yeah, well and then I'm going to live at Malfoy Manor so I can be with my husbands. You missed the whole thing when Ladon got here, except I thought that he was Draco but it wasn't. But you see I've liked Draco for a long time and I thought that Ladon was Draco, which he wasn't and Ladon didn't know that I thought he was someone else. Then when I found out that there were two Malfoys, well really Draco and Ladon, I kind of flipped out. But then I fell in love with both  
of them. Lucius found out really flipped his lid and sent Ladon off to France, where this troll wanted to marry him, but see we're all gay. So Ladon was all upset started to flunk his classes, Lucius found out about the troll and went to get Ladon to bring him home. But you see Ladon had taken a runner, that's when Wormtail nabbed him. Severus, Remus and Lucius rescued Ladon and now everything's cool, see?"

"Huh?" Sirius said in a confused haze.

"Sirius Black, meet my future husbands, Draco and his twin brother Ladon." Harry said proudly pointing them out.

"Right, I think I'll just pass out now shall I?" Sirius promptly passed out into Remus' arms.

Laughing happily, the trio ran up to Harry's room where they locked the doors and threw up silencing charms, it was time to welcome Ladon home.

With a wave of his wand, Draco instantly unclothed all three of them.

"I've been wanting this for so long," Ladon panted, first kissing Harry, then Draco.

"Oh me too," Draco groaned feeling around between Ladon's cheeks to see how tight he was. "Oh yes," Ladon hissed, as he felt Draco's finger slide into him, as Harry dropped to his knees to suck him  
off. Leaning back Ladon began to kiss Draco, as his twin's free hand came around to play with his nipples. Muttering the lubrication spell, Draco cock whipped Ladon's legs apart. Luckily they were close enough to the bed that Harry scooted on top of it. He flipped onto his stomach, muttered the lubrication spell and Draco stilled a moment so that Ladon could push into Harry. Soon Draco was on the edge pounding into his twin, who was screwing Harry. Watching the twins go at it soon had Harry tossing his head from side to side. Screams soon filled the air.

"LADON!" Draco roared.

"GREEN EYES!" Ladon screamed.

"LADON!" Harry cried out.

Draco moved to take Harry in his mouth while Ladon positioned himself behind his twin.  
Ladon reached around to stroke Draco's new erection. The mere sight of watching Draco sucking Harry's cock while he pounded into Draco, was too much for Ladon, who soon came again followed shortly in release by Harry and Draco.

Cleaning spells were whispered in gasps and the trio lay curled up together on the bed, to dream of their future and never being parted again.

_Fin_


End file.
